thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Flyright
Is the bright, cheerful and playful mare owner of the commercial flight service for non pegasi.....or pegasi if they are lazy~. Openly friendly to all, unless you give her a reason to not like you, she'll often be seen trying to help others and make new friends, or tending to her airships. Manehattan born and raised she has a slight accent that is the result of being watered down from her travelling across Equestria and beyond. Personality Flyright is a kind mare, prefering to settle conflicts rather than start them. She's benevolent enough to help others but do not upset her as she has a rather aggresive temper. Two things that are sure to incur her anger are damaging her property or insulting her close friends and family. Flyright airship travels Founded when Flyright was 17, The Flyright airship travel company is a commercial airship service to transport ponies across equestria via her airships. Flyright has two comercial airships and two more smaller airships. The Equestrian dream is a converted frieght carrier and her commercial flight across Equetria, departing from Manehattan on a bi weekly basis. The Horizon skimmer is her airship used to travel to the further territories, toting such destinations as the griffon empire, the Changeling wastes border, Saddle arabia, mareitania and Zebrica. Her other two ships are her personal airship and her home. She obtained her first airship, dubbed 'The flying fox'; At the age of 10; A small 2 pony airship that she still has to this day which is used as her personal airship for run around work. Her other airship is her house, a converted airfrieghter. This is used as an anchor for the other ships and stores the flying fox in its hull. The companies main building is in manehattan, her foreign office being run on her houseship. Family Flyrights family is small and her immediate family consists of her parents and her brother, although he is currently missing. #Mother - Guiding light) - A unicorn tourguide for the Manehattan tourist board, this kind mare's job is to show ponies around the sighs of the resplandant city of Manehatten, all the way from the goldengallop bridge to bridleway. #Father - Skies Delimite) - An ex wonderbolt lieutenant, this Pegasus travelled to manehattan for a small vacation from service and fell in love with Guiding light after he took a tour. He decided to move to manehattan permanantely after he was discharged due to a wing injury. #Brother - Wayfarer) - This adventurous young colt inherited his fathers genes and wings, being an eager and confident pegasi. This however was his downfall as after a trip to the dragon realm he went missing and has not returned. Theme Due to her quirky, energetic nature and often happy golucky personality. the theme song to best suit her is the Song "movin' right along" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5t9cmRvmZw&hd=1 Trivia *Her favourite animal is the fox *Her flying jacket is a gift from her father, which was given to him by Spitfire during winter exercises. *Her reasoning behind starting a travel company was a way for her to look for her brother while still earning an income.